The Dance of the Rising Star
by Miyuki Chiyo
Summary: "It's the dance. It's cursed. Only those with the ideal body shape can dance it, and everyone who has ever danced it died."


**Based off of The Case Of 1976, by Ayamebunn. I can't believe how she even came up with that awesome idea. So original. Oops, I said the wrong numbers to Angel...sorry...forgive me...1984 is really easy to remember?**

 **Featuring...Sun and Moon! They belong to the one and only Angel, for your information, so please ask her for permission to use them!** **Winter, Austin, Nathan, and Lilian belong to me, so ask me for them!**

 **Written in note style, based off of manhattan martini and her totally amazing story, Apparecium! Cross, if you're reading this, you totally need to check the stories I based this off out! Also, I read 'Question Seven and Half' and it was jaw-dropping. Starran is a great author for all you Pokespe fans.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Fellow W&S Agents,

Great job on another successful mission, guys! You really beat my expectations this time. We'll be sure to shock President Winter this time on the crazy progress we made on the case she assigned us.

I'll be back to hand the latest assigned missions later! Also, kudos to Agent Melon on his speed in recovering the missing witness this time.

Keep up the great work,

Sun

Head of Agency Affairs

P. S.: Don't tell Winter I told you this.

 **.**

Melon,

Congrats! I read what senior Sun just posted, and good luck, haha. Winter's gonna be pissed.

Your best bestie,

Fine

 **.**

Shade,

Ten bucks he's dead.

Smiley face,

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

Even more if I did beat her record. Why do you even think I got a cup of coffee before bringing him in?

And I know you're snickering in front of your computer right now. Go write those stupid algorithms of yours.

I'm not gonna die,

Melon

 **.**

SB,

Redhead's already betting fifty. Why should I bet with you, Strawberry?

Smirky face,

Shade

Vice President

 **.**

Loser who bet forty more than me,

Not cool, not cool.

Fine

Renowned Hacker of W&S Agency

 **.**

Fine,

You're just jealous you didn't do it first.

Bye Felicia,

Fango

Agent of the Year

 **.**

Melon,

Won't be at your funeral, dude.

Compliments,

Fango

 **.**

Melon,

It'll be best to run!

Slightly concerned,

Sun

 **.**

Cool senior,

In the bet?

Would love a cupcake,

Fine

 **.**

Agent Fine,

Hundred dollars in the pot.

Sun

 **.**

Sis,

Winter wants you.

Moon

Head of Inquiry and Investigation

 **.**

Lilian,

Can you cover for me? Moon told me Winter wanted me in her office.

I might get you a present this Christmas,

Sun

Head of Agency Affairs

 **.**

Sun,

I'll do it.

Lilian the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz.

Keeper of the Boring Archives

 **.**

Hey agents,

Please come to my office for your assignments. We'll be working separately this time, so please try your best to get the projects done before deadlines! Contact Agent Austin for the company's specially licensed cars if you're assigned one. If you're confused, ask Agent Moon for more information on the case you're assigned.

Looking forward to good news,

Sun

Head of Agent Affairs

 **.**

Melon,

What mission did you get? I'm still stuck with the basic.

Depressed on this lack of improvement,

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

Finding another old creep that likes to target girls on the internet? You deserve it for starting that bet. I'm going off in the wilderness to find a beauty.

In your face,

Melon

 **.**

Jerk,

Rude. Actually, I didn't start it. Fango did. Wilderness? You mean the city right? Your standards are pretty low to be honest. Congratulations on another year of being a lonely and single freak.

Bet it's an octopus,

Fine

 **.**

Fatty,

Only because he beat you to it.

I know everything,

Melon

 **.**

Fango,

This girl's an angel. She's so pretty, and a dancer, too. Just look at that round smiling face, deep blue eyes, and silky blue hair. Think I got any chances?

In love,

Melon

 **.**

Idiot,

You have more chances with an octopus. And how do you fall in love with a picture? Lilian showed me the file. She's got a boyfriend of three years called Bright.

He's definitely brighter in her life,

Fango

P.S.: Like the pun? ;)

 **.**

Head of a more awesome department,

Get a load of this, Melon fell in love with the girl you assigned him to find. Check your email, by the way, I've got a surprise.

Dying right now,

Lilian the Legendary Lady

 **.**

Lilian,

You should probably spice the place up a bit if it seems boring to you! I can't believe you got a picture of him staring at the picture of her on his phone. It's the great Lilian after all!

I'm laughing so hard,

Sun

 **.**

Fine,

You have to see this! Check your phone.

Sun

 **.**

Lilian,

Not funny at all.

Melon

 **.**

Stick in the mud,

Not for you, duh. Stop with the attitude, man.

Rightfully from,

The great Lilian who answers all wishes except for yours.

 **.**

Sun,

Hey senior, can you do me a favor? Can I have Melon's case?

I won't ask for cupcakes if you do it,

Fine

 **.**

Lilian,

Fine just asked me if she could switch cases with Melon. Yes or no?

Kinda conflicted,

Sun

 **.**

Sun,

Sorry, she can't. Winter's orders.

Regretfully,

Lilian the Favorable

 **.**

Fine,

Can't. I'm sorry.

Sun

 **.**

President,

I would like to ask about the case Agent Melon was assigned. Why wasn't I notified of this case?

Agent You-Know-Who

 **.**

Melon,

Hey, what's up with that girl of yours? Kinda curious.

Your buddy,

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

According to the files, she apparently disappeared from her last show right after she danced in France. Her fellow dancers reported that she didn't attend the after party, so we have reasonable suspicion that she was kidnapped then.

Her name's Rein Hinata Hoshiko. It's pretty, am I right? Am I? I know I am.

One lucky guy,

Melon

 **.**

Fine,

Cookies in my office. At one?

Sun

 **.**

Austin,

A car's missing.

Moon

Head of Inquiry and Investigation

 **.**

President,

I know you read the previous message I sent. Stop ignoring me.

Agent You-Know-Who

 **.**

Lilian,

I know it was you who took that car. Thought you were banned from agency cars after what you did. Return it or I'll call Winter on you. I bet you don't want to be demoted from Keeper to a janitor.

Keeping my eye on you,

Austin

Head of Licensed Vehicles

 **.**

Austin,

What do you mean?

Confused for once,

Lilian the Unforgettable

P.S.: It was one incident. One incident. Forgive, forget, 'kay?

 **.**

Nathan,

She says she didn't. Lilian doesn't lie, but it has to be her. Check the cams.

Austin

Head of Licensed Vehicles

 **.**

Sis,

Did you see Fine around? She didn't drop by my office for cookies like she normally would. Fine's not Fine if she doesn't love desserts.

Concerned,

Sun

Head of Agency Affairs

 **.**

Sun,

Didn't.

Moon

Head of Inquiry and Information

 **.**

Nathan,

No one saw Fine around the place! I'm worried about her, so can you check the security cameras? Also, we all know you're busy helping Austin with the missing car Moon reported, but a fellow agent's life should be more important than an lifeless object!

Sun

 **.**

Sun,

Already solved. Fine took the car.

Don't bother me,

Nathan

Head of Security

 **.**

Melon,

Are you sure you found her hair in this car?

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

Dude, where have you been? Everyone's been busy turning the place upside down searching for you. Except Prez and VP. Heartless icicles. But where are you? You don't belong outside, out on the field. You're the best hacker in the agency, thwarting the evil of your kind!

Send me your address, I'll pick you up.

Melon

 **.**

Melon,

Are you sure?

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

You just completely ignored my question. Dude, we're seriously worried for you right now, you're not acting normal. But yeah, the DNA was a complete match.

Send me your address already,

Melon

 **.**

Lilian,

You have Melon's DNA sample he collected. Run tests on it with Agent Fine's DNA.

Nathan

Head of Security

 **.**

Nathan,

Even more confused, loser. Why? It's printing the details out now. It's obvious they won't match.

Stop messing with me,

Lilian

 **.**

Winter,

Is Melon's target Fine's sister?

Nathan

 **.**

Agent Fine,

It has been brought to my attention that you are abandoning your post to find this 'sister' of yours. Return to your post immediately before we decide to eliminate you. Your work has been impeccable, so I find that the decision will be slightly shaky for your seniors, but I will not be merciful if you continue on this ill witted task.

We hope to see you back at the Agency on Monday morning.

Sincerely,

Winter Slivers

President of the W&S Agency

 **.**

Melon,

I have to be back at Monday.

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

Then just finish the case before Monday.

Melon

P.S.: This case must be really important to you, with pretty lady being your sister, so I won't stop you. Just don't die on me.

 **.**

SB,

Go find your sister.

Shade

Vice President of the W&S Agency

 **.**

Fine,

According to Lilian, it seems like Rein and Bright had an argument before the show, so try to interrogate him for details. Also, she has a dance family, with Bright's younger sister Altezza Hoseki. Her two best friends seemed to be Lione Kai and Mirlo Wai, who are close cousins. Also, Sophie Odanodan was replaced by your sister in the casting, so rivalry?

Nathan told me about you two being sisters, and I really did mistake her for you when I first read the file. I really hope you can come back and Winter goes easy on you. She probably won't, but we can all hope!

Awaiting your news,

Sun

 **.**

Moon,

Email me the digital copy of the file about the Fall of Dancers. Look in the 1970s.

Do it quickly,

Nathan

 **.**

Sis,

I heard Nathan asked you for the strange mass suicide event that happened in 1976. It was really coincidental that they were all dancers!

Sun

 **.**

Sun,

I interrogated them, but they didn't have anything that seemed important. I couldn't interrogate this Sophie you told me about. She wasn't there at the dance company. Also, she had this pas de deux partner, Tio, who Lione and Mirlo remembered that died sadly in a car crash a few weeks ago. I didn't find Altezza either, but she's not really that important to the case.

Also Lione has cancer. She's really brave!

Don't worry!

Fine

 **.**

Melon,

What was her dance, specifically, during the show?

Shade

Vice President of W&S Agency

 **.**

Shade,

She did this really complicated and hard dance piece that only few could pull off. They say you need a certain body shape for it, and she was perfect for it, according to the directors of the show. It's called the Rising Star, and only few people have danced it. Why are you asking?

Melon

 **.**

Nathan,

I need information on the dance company my sister worked for. It's called Norwegian Dance Company.

Urgently,

Fine

 **.**

Lilian,

Search up Norwegian Dance Company. Send files.

Don't give me attitude,

Nathan

 **.**

Sun,

Hey, can you come over, I found something really strange.

Lilian the Explorer

 **.**

Sis,

Can you search up this girl Lilian and I found while looking for the files Nathan was asking for? Her name is Milky Natsuki. She's apparently a ballerina whose body was found in a cargo box shipping to Rome. Apparently, she died of lack of oxygen and severe injuries.

Sun

 **.**

President,

Seeing you have ignored several of my previous letters, my distaste is growing. We both know this is a wild goose chase.

She's dead, isn't she?

Shade

Vice President of W&S Agency

 **.**

SB,

Your sister should be in a cargo box on a ship traveling full speed to Italy. A ignorant captain is driving the ship. He doesn't know she's there. Trapped.

And most likely dead.

Condolences,

Shade

Vice President of W&S Agency

 **.**

Shade,

Don't you dare tell me that and leave me hanging. My sister is not dead. Stop lying. I thought you were on my side.

I hate you.

Fine

 **.**

Shade,

I hope you remember Rule 67. If it slips your mind, you signed a contract when you entered. When one is an agent, they put everything behind. Their past, their future, their work, their friends, and most importantly for you, family.

I won't repeat twice. Forget your family.

Winter

President of W&S Agency

 **.**

Sun,

I heard you guys were talking about Shade. Trust the guy a little more, give him a little credit. He's not our Vice President for nothing.

Austin

Good Friend of Vice President

 **.**

Austin,

We weren't talking about Shade, though.

Sun

Head of Agency Affairs

 **.**

Sun,

Weren't you talking about someone with the surname Natsuki? That's Shade's surname.

With doubts,

Austin

 **.**

Vice President Natsuki,

I repeat.

Forget your family.

President Slivers

 **.**

Agents,

Anyone who was notified or conversed with Vice President Natsuki must report to my office. Severe consequences will be enforced on those who don't.

Nathan

 **.**

Austin,

Acquire files from Vice President's computer without his knowledge of it. Instruct Lilian to swipe you the keys.

Nathan

 **.**

Nathan,

Team LAWN goes into action!

Your fabulous field agent.

 **.**

Lilian,

Correction, Team WALN. A walnut is a much more fitting team symbol than a lawn.

Nathan

 **.**

Nathan,

Got the files. This guy's obsessed with this dance called the Rising Star. Heard of it?

Austin

P.S.: Never knew this guy was a ballerina, lol.

 **.**

Austin,

I asked Sun, and she said Agent Melon was talking about it. Apparently Miss Hoshiko had danced it before she was kidnapped. But how does that fit with Fine's search? It's just a dance, man.

Never knew that guy dyed his hair,

Lilian

Team WALN

 **.**

Lilian,

What do you mean?

Austin

 **.**

Austin,

He has pink hair in the photo. And long eyelashes.

Lilian

Hero of Mankind

 **.**

Lilian,

I just dug deeper into his files (he has a lot), and there's this really old picture of him and the girl from that picture I sent you. Also some old newspaper about this ballerina found dead in a cargo box.

Thinking what I'm thinking?

Austin

 **.**

Austin,

I hate to admit it, but I think our detective skills are fading... Remember when you thought Sun and I were talking about Shade when we were talking about this girl I found instead? Her name's Milky Natsuki, who coincidentally has the same surname as Shade.

They're siblings right? I'm coming over.

Hating myself right now,

Lilian

 **.**

Fine,

Austin and I just stole some files. Apparently, Shade has a little sister who had the exact same circumstances happening like your sister, and she was found in a cargo box.

This is bad news,

Lilian

P.S.: I'm still great, just not feeling up to the title right now.

 **.**

Nathan,

Hey, just look at what Lilian and I discovered. The dance Rising Star is connected to the entire strange unsolved deaths of a bunch of ballerinas. Those weird car crashes and disappearance after a show? Well, coincidentally, they all danced the dance at that show.

Austin

 **.**

Fine,

It's the dance. It's cursed. Only those with the ideal body shape can dance it, and everyone who has ever danced it died.

Shade

 **.**

Shade,

I don't know why I'm trusting a liar like you. But you mean Rising Star? Lione danced it with her partner Auler this morning.

She's alright.

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

Tell the ballerinas not to dance the dance of the Rising Star. Every ballerina danced it, died or disappeared, reappearing dead a few weeks later on a ship. This case is a lot more complicated than we think.

Austin

 **.**

Austin,

It's not the dance.

Lione and Auler danced it in the morning, and they're still alive. They're dancing it again right now. It's the night show currently. Also, do you know any good Italian cafes?

Hungry,

Fine

 **.**

Sun,

Help Austin. I don't need help. He does. Bring ice-cream over.

Lilian

Totally Fabulous Enough to Not Be In A Dead End

 **.**

Austin,

Lilian just told me what happened, in her way. Hang in there, I know you guys are stuck! When Moon and I get stuck on a case, we watched movies. One that really comes to mind now is where this girl sabotage her opponent's musical piece. After that, the opponent was bent on taking revenge. It was a great movie!

Always there,

Sun

 **.**

Fine,

Ever the glutton one, you are. Are you sure?

Austin

Head of Licensed Vehicles

P.S.: Please don't tell me the car is damaged.

 **.**

Austin,

Rude. You didn't include any restaurants or cafes. Is it a thing for you to not say anything about what I was talking about? The car's fine by the way. I, at least, respond and stay on subject.

And yes, I'm sure. Lione's fine, she's Rein's understudy, for your information. It has nothing to do with the dance.

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

Understudy?

Austin

Head of Licensed Vehicles

 **.**

Austin,

Look, you're doing it again! Stay on subject, Mr. Head of Licensed Vehicles. An understudy is someone who learns the part of a role to replace the person if necessary. Did you know Lione wasn't my sister's original understudy?

According to Lione, this girl named Altezza was supposed to be Rein's understudy, but she broke both of her legs when she tried out for the part. She's pretty unlucky, to get hurt then. She sounds familiar, but I don't remember much.

My head's bothering me right now. Should I eat ice-cream or a popsicle to forget the pain?

Indecisive,

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

Altezza? Altezza Hoseki, Rein's beloved boyfriend's little sister?

Always there,

Sun

Head of Agency Affairs

 **.**

Sun,

Altezza Hoseki! That's why her name was so familiar. Bright and Rein had a fight, and guess why.

It was about his sister, Altezza, and the part. He didn't know who to cheer for, and he's a complete nice guy. Polite and all tight.

Popsicle or ice-cream? Austin sucks at responding on time.

Fine

 **.**

Miss Fine Haruki Hoshiko,

Hey, you're Rein's sister right? The detective one, right? I found Altezza's pointe shoes, the one she wore last when she got injured. These don't look like pointe shoes at all, the padding is all wrong, and there's loose fabric and thread that should be cut off. For a ballerina, if a injury is the death of us. The competition is hard, and you only have one shot to make it and get enlisted into a ballet company.

So I don't get why her ballerina shoes were in such poor condition. She could easily get injured with these shoes, anyone can tell, much less than a professional ballerina like her! I know she was probably in a rush that day, but the shoes are really bad to dance in. Do you think this might help you with finding Rein?

Lione Kai

Professional Lead Soloist of Norwegian Ballet Company

 **.**

Miss F. H. Hoshiko,

I'm sorry for bringing this up, but I have a confession to make. I think your sister sabotaged her opponent, Altezza Hoseki. Lione told me about the shoes she found, and I saw Rein at the day before the big try-out, and she was with those shoes. She doesn't know I saw her, but she was ruining those shoes and cutting some padding open. I had no idea what she doing, until Altezza came in, wearing those banged up shoes.

I feel terrible that I didn't even stop Rein when she was doing it, and I could have stopped Altezza from losing her career.

Sincerely,

Mirlo Wai

Profession Supporting Lead of Norwegian Ballet

 **.**

Miss Fine Haruki Hoshiko,

We strongly urge you to stop on your petty aimless mission.

Or it might to be late, and your little pretty head's rolling on the ground like the usual. You probably don't want to dirty your dainty red hair, so it'll be best to step out of our way, and not end up like another Miss Rein Hinata Hoshiko.

Anonymous

 **.**

Shade,

Nothing is cursed.

I don't believe in the supernatural for a reason. My work is based on facts, and the murders aren't part of a cult. It's a group that targets them.

Fine

 **.**

Nathan,

The Fall of the Dancers files you sent me? It turned out the company wasn't even under state guidelines. They're fakes. According to third party resources, they bribed judges at competitions as well as sabotaging their competition, so that explains their many achievements.

They spread rumors that everyone of them could dance the Rising Star, which was fake. Two days later? They all died.

Your man,

Austin

Employed by Winter

 **.**

Miss Fine Haruki Hoshiko,

Don't bite off more than you can chew, little girl.

Anonymous

 **.**

Moon,

Can you send me a file of car crashes in 1964? In months May to August, in sector 32.

Fine

 **.**

Melon,

Are you dead? Then I win five bucks from Fango.

Hopefully,

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

Trying to be serious right now, okay? I'm just busy watching a digital download. The most interesting one was about this old lady, where she keeps saying she was the actual creator of the Rising Star, but she isn't, since the creator died years ago. Her legs are distorted and extremely ugly, yet she says she was a ballerina when she was young. She's obviously lying.

But seriously lie detectors don't work these days. They can't even pick up the basic lie from her.

The living field agent,

Melon

 **.**

Melon,

What if she isn't telling a lie? The creator we thought that created the piece stole the piece from her. Send me her address.

It's a possibility.

Fine

The Also Living Hacker

 **.**

Fine,

She lives close to your location. It's five blocks away and I'll send the location to your GPS.

Melon

 **.**

President Winters,

I'll be reporting back to the agency on Monday with good news. The unsolved cases of the Fall of the Dancers have been solved with an audio confession and proof. I will enlist the my conversation with the murderer Mrs. Camelot below.

F: Are you the creator of the dance Rising Star?

C: Yes, but it was stolen from me, where another claimed it as her own.

F: These are really good scones, are these homemade?

C: You are a developing young lady. You should be careful of your body shape and health! Only three more scones for you. Nevertheless, she sabotaged me, and here I am. But she died two days later.

F: Why do you seem so disheartened? It was karma for her.

C: It wasn't. I killed her.

The arrest had been made. The connection between the deaths was not just the dance, but unfair tryouts.

Agent Fine Haruki Hoshiko

Esteemed Hacker of W&S Agency

 **.**

Fine,

You cracked the case, way to go!

Melon

 **.**

Fine,

Milky wouldn't sabotage anyone.

Shade

Vice President of W&S Agency

 **.**

Fine,

Congratulations! See you soon!

Sun

Head of Agency Affairs

 **.**

Melon,

Yeah, I guess I cracked the case. But something doesn't add up. If Mrs. Camelot distorted her legs that day, then she would probably be at the hospital where she would have no time to switch the wires of Mrs. Elsa's car. And thinking about it, in none of the car crashes were bodies of the victims found.

The timing doesn't work.

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

Hey Miss Cracked A Case, I also cracked a big case. Got a shady business out. It's called Yopi Inc, and they were part of the black market. And did you know the owner of it, was the son of your murderer? Crime doing runs in their family, heh.

Also Melon's not dead yet, so five bucks for me.

Fango

Agent of the Year

 **.**

Fango,

The black market? And stop shoving your title in my face. I know you're the agent of the year, jerk. We had a huge ceremony for you in this fancy building with lots of food.

Fine

Best Hacker In The World

 **.**

Best agent after me,

I'm still better, Fine. Also I expect my money on my desk on Monday. They sold really fancy body parts, and they were extremely healthy. Confiscated some for evidence.

Fango

Agent of THE Year

 **.**

Lilian,

Can I see some of the evidence Fango collected for his case?

Fine

 **.**

Fine,

Come over, I need company desperately these days.

Lilian the awesome social butterfly.

 **.**

Vice President Natsuki,

Organize a raid on Yopi Inc. Agent Fine has found matching DNA for your younger sister Milky on a kidney found there.

President Slivers

 **.**

Fellow Agents,

Job well done, team! We cracked a big case, and stopped an innocent person from prison. Mrs. Camelot was not the true criminal, it was her son. She protected him through her statement. According the evidence, the body parts sold by him were all from ballerinas. Ballerinas that had the ideal body shape, the shape used to dance Rising Star!

We saved countless lives from the process, from Sophie Melodi to the very sister of Agent Fine, Rein Hinata Hoshiko! This is what Agency W&S is about, everyone.

Also, new assignments will be issued next Monday. It's the yearly ceremony this week so every agent is instructed to attend.

Proud as ever,

Sun

Head of Agency Affairs

 **.**

Fango,

I've flipped the script! Turned the tables! In your face, Mr. Agent of the Year. Or actually, agent of last year.

You've been replaced! Remember the cupcakes you owe me. Five dozens. I expect them to be freshly made and delicious, as well as on my desk on Monday.

Fine

Agent of the Year

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **It was so fun to write this! This was supposed to end up different, but I liked this ending better, since it filled up loopholes in the mystery. Instead of a cult believing in the Rising Star summoned devils, or a family bent on revenge... Altezza was a possible candidate, and so was Bright, but in the end, I think an outside character was best.**

 **The Case of 1976 isn't actually finished, so no spoilers from there or here. I'll answer any questions if you guys have any!**

* * *

 **Question:** Why wasn't Lione kidnapped?

 **Answer:** If you read carefully from Fine's letter to Sun about the people she interrogated about Rein's disappearance, Lione has cancer, so her body parts aren't really that useful.

 **Question:** Why was Milky in a cargo ship, but not the other ballerinas?

 **Answer:** There was parts of Milky that wasn't good enough to be used for the body parts like Lione. They can't let her go, and a dead person is better at keeping secrets than one alive.

 **Question:** Why was Shade less influenced by the case?

 **Answer:** Imagine if your sister, your favorite sister that you loved most, died. You would search relentlessly for her, starring in the five stages of grief. Shade has searched for his sister, and failed to gain anything that proved she wasn't dead (a corpse is pretty hard to ignore). So he's sort of accepted the fact, yet he still holds on the idea his sister wouldn't just die. That's why he tells Fine to give up, not wanting her to suffer the same way he did.

 **If you have any questions other than the ones above, tell me and I'll answer!**


End file.
